Anything Could Happen
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: Porque todo podía pasar, desde conocer de un importante empresario de ojos azules en un club hasta enamorarse de él y eso, Katniss Everdeen, "El Sinsajo", cantante en ascenso, lo sabía muy bien, porque nada, solía estar bajo su control. Este fic participa en el Foro "El diente de león" para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un fic que va dedicado a Lucia Everdeen, gracias por la paciencia y por toda la paciencia extra que tendrás que tener para que salga otro capítulo xD Mentira, espero que te guste :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen y este fic participa en el Foro El Diente de León para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"**

Eran LAS 10:30 de la noche. Junio, aún hacia algo de calor por las noches en el estado de California. Ciudad de Los Ángeles. Hollywood. ¿Qué diablos hacia alguien como él en un lugar así? De acuerdo, le gustaba como a todos ir a ver el paseo de la fama, las playas de Malibu, pero estar aquí, en una reunión de trabajo era la cosa más absurda que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a él en este momento. Estaba ocupado, tenía una agenda tapada de asuntos que debía resolver al otro lado de los Estados Unidos de América. En New York. Suspiró y bajo la cabeza al vaso que estaba en su mano, whisky. Necesitaba calmar los nervios que parecían querer comérselo. Mañana tenía una importante reunión con un inversionista que estaría más que dispuesto a abrir una nueva sucursal en el área de California. De esta manera M. Enterprise crecería de una buena forma y él volvería a ser escogido como el mejor empresario dueño de su propia empresa con menos de 30 años en el mundo. Tercer año consecutivo. Y es que haber seguido los pasos de su padre tenía sus ventajas. Su hermano mayor Connor, jamás quiso dedicarse a los negocios así que estudió Medicina y su otro hermano, Nate, había decidido ser Abogado. Y él, como el más pequeño y el único que podía seguir con la empresa familiar, se había hecho cargo desde que había salido de la universidad, donde estudio Administración de Empresas y Negocios, eso, hace ya casi 3 años atrás.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación en el hotel donde se hospedaba, con la ciudad de LA filtrándose por cada una de las rendijas que había. Las luces de neón de los clubes y bares que había en la zona. Las potentes luces incandescentes de los autos y los edificios. Realmente no se veía tan mal, salir a dar una vuelta, aunque no solo. Se aburría de esta manera. Debía ser con un amigo y que mejor que su mejor amigo, Finnick Odair, alias, su mano derecha en la empresa. Su mejor amigo tenía que venir debido a que los negocios los incluían a ambos, él y su secretaria se estaban hospedando en el mismo piso, sólo debía mandarle un mensaje y el joven estaría listo para la fiesta.

Tomó su teléfono celular entre sus manos y abrió la aplicación de WhatsApp luego de que ingresará un clave. Buscó el nombre de Finnick y le mandó un mensaje corto, conciso pero que haría mover el culo de ese amigo suyo y estaría en menos de 10 minutos, bañado, afeitado y listo para salir.

**_Peeta: _****Salimos? (10.32)**

Apenas le envió el mensaje, su celular vibró y Finnick contestó.

**_Finnick: _****Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras (10.32)**

Sonrió a la pantalla y se metió al sofisticado baño de su habitación, en el piso 12 de un hotel lujoso ubicado en el centro de Hollywood. El piso era de un blanco inmaculado, con pequeños detalles azules. Había toallas blancas colgadas y otras ubicadas pulcramente en un armario de caoba fina. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y luego de que empezará a salir un leve vapor, se quitó la camisa celeste que traía puesta. Desarmó el nudo de la corbata y la arrojó al piso del baño. Con facilidad se quitó los pantalones de un terno negro y luego los zapatos negros cuidadosamente lustrados y las calcetas. Se quedó sólo en bóxer y se miró al espejo. Su cabello rubio estaba corto, peinado naturalmente hacia atrás. Su piel nívea libre de imperfecciones resplandecía gracias a la luz de la habitación y sus ojos azules llamaban la atención de cualquier fémina a la que se cruzara por la calle. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos marcados y labios delgados. Unos hombros y espalda anchos, con brazos torneados y trabajados. Su cintura era estrecha y su abdomen era un six pack marcado, con pequeños oblicuos que se dejaban ver por los bordes de la ropa.

Se quitó la última prenda y se golpe se metió en el agua caliente. Estaba sumamente tenso, su cuello estaba rígido y sus brazos contraídos por la fuerza. Se quedó un par de minutos bajo el agua mientras se echaba acondicionador y jabón en el cuerpo. Salió al cabo de unos minutos a la fría pieza, con una tolla rodeándoles las estrechas caderas. Caminó desnudo por la habitación y miró la hora en su celular: 11.03 de la noche. Debía salir rápido, tomarse un par de tragos, tal vez bailar y luego devolverse al hotel para un nuevo día de negocios y charlas aburridas que estaba harto de escuchar. Se puso un bóxer de color negro, unos pitillos del mismo color, desgastado en las rodillas y con unas finas cadenas cortas que colgaban de los bolsillos. Se colocó una camiseta de cuello v de color blanco, y una camisa de mezclilla de color celeste, con detalles en los hombros y los codos. Se calzó unas Vans de color azul y se arregló el cabello hacia atrás con las manos. Tomó su celular, su billetera y salió cerrando con la tarjeta de acceso tras de sí.

Cuando llegó al pasillo era obvio que estaba en uno de los mejores hoteles de LA. Las paredes estaban adornadas con finos cuadros y pintadas de un blanco crema, con pequeños detalles en dorado. Había grandes ventanales a los lados y una iluminación a todo dar. Caminó dos habitaciones ante la atenta mirada de las personas que transitaban en los pasillos, llegó hasta la puerta 702 y tocó con delicadeza. Metió las manos a sus vaqueros y esperó un par de segundos hasta que un joven de cabello cobrizo hizo acto de aparición en la puerta de la habitación. Traía unos vaqueros negros, una polera rayada negro con blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre esta. Sus ojos verde azulados probablemente eran el mejor accesorio que el chico Odair podía tener.

-Sabes, mi querido Peeta, estaba esperando tu llamado, sabía que no te resistirías al encanto de Los Ángeles mi amigo.- el rubio sólo bufó y pasó su brazo con fuerza por los hombros de Finnick, jalándolo hacia abajo.

-Pues no hagas que me arrepienta, sólo tragos y música. Nada de andar trayendo chicas a la habitación.- Odiaba ser el aguafiestas pero mañana necesitaba a su amigo en sus cincos sentidos y eso no lo lograría con él borracho.

-Peeta, Peeta, mi querido y dulce Peeta, por supuesto que habrán chicas, sólo hay que saber manejarlas.- El Mellark sonrió y quitó su brazo de los hombros del chico para dirigirse al ascensor, mientras revisaba su agenda del siguiente día en su celular. Finnick enarcó una ceja y sonrió para seguir a su amigo en completo bullicio, hablando sobre los bares y discos que podían visitar aquella noche. Peeta sólo suspiró resignado. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de todo aquello. Su primera reunión era a las 9 de la mañana con su secretaria, luego de eso venía un mercadeo y la reunión con los inversionistas que querían abrir en aquella ciudad una nueva sucursal.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces, ¿a dónde iremos?- Finnick llamó al ascensor y ambos entraron seguidos por dos chicas de medidas bastante perfectas para el cobrizo. 90, 60, 90. Una castaña y la otra morena. Dios í que andaba con suerte aquella noche. Sonrió a ambas y las aludidas devolvieron el saludo con sonrisas bobas que Peeta ignoró monumentalmente.

-Al infinito y más allá mi amigo, y más allá.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Este es el infinito y más allá Finnick?!- Peeta gritó por sobre el gentío de personas que hablaban y reían sin parar. La música era ensordecedora, tanto que no era capaz de escuchar el propio latido desbocado de su corazón. Los parlantes retumbaban y las luces lo cegaban a momentos, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su amigo a través de la pista de baile. Finnick iba saludando a las chicas bonitas que se encontraba en el camino hasta la barra de tragos y las muchachas, por supuesto que le devolvían el saludo, es más, varias intentaron jalarlo a la pista de baile en más de una ocasión. Peeta sólo quería relajarse un rato y esto no era su definición de relajación, por el contrario, jamás se imaginó en un lugar así con la reunión de mañana.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Finnick estaba el doble de eufórico que cuando llegó, con dos tarjetas de chicas que querían que las llamarán y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se la quitaba nadie. El rubio sólo se recargó en ella, pidió un trago algo fuerte y miró como dos chicas rubias intentaban ligar con Finnick. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando vio a Finnick conducir al mejor y más exclusivo club de LA, el club "21". Había sido todo un lío entrar. La fila era gigantesca, pero luego de entregar su apellido, las puertas se abrieron ante él. Tomó un sorbo del pisco sour que le entregó el barman y miró a su alrededor. Estaba más que seguro de haber visto a Chris Hemsworth parado junto a una actriz del otro lado. También había visto a un jugador de la NBA parado junto a otro que era jugador de futbol americano por allá. Todos pasaban sin llamar mucho la atención de la gente. Miró a Finnick que coqueteaba con ambas chicas, mientras una le guiñaba el ojo con insistencia.

No, él no iría, él sabía exactamente que hacer con su vida y por el momento, tener sexo con una desconocida no estaba entre sus planes. Miró al DJ que movía los brazos constantemente de un lado a otro y se recargó hacia atrás. Él no debía porque estar allí. No era su estilo. Suspiró y dejó el vaso sobre la barra para caminar hacia la salida, cuando sintió algo líquido escurrir por su espalda. Al instante se dio la vuelta y miró al responsable que había empapado su camisa favorita.

Esperaba tal vez a un mastodonte, de dos metros de alto, que de un simple empujón lo derribará, no es como si él fuera muy alto, metro setenta y algo, más rayado para los ochenta, pero seguía siendo bajo. Finnick le sacaba media cabeza. Pero jamás espero encontrarse con los ojos grises de una chica. Era un poco más baja que él, tal vez cinco o seis centímetros de diferencia. De cabello castaño y piel bronceada, bueno él creía que era bronceada, las luces no lo dejaban ver muy bien.

Sus rasgos eran finos, casi tallados a mano, de pómulos marcados y sonrisa seria. Bueno, todo lo seria que podía estar luego de derramar licor sobre un desconocido. Era estrecha, de cintura fina y brazos delgados y piernas torneadas. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido de color blanco, que se ajustaba a su cintra para luego caer libremente sobre sus piernas cremosas. Peeta hiso esta rápida evaluación y pensó que probablemente no era una noche perdida después de todo.

-Yo, lo siento, no te vi, lo lamento.- su voz era suave, pero tenía un leve matiz de molestia, cómo si no hubiera sido a él quien habían derramado en la camisa.

-Ah, no, no te preocupes.- Peeta miró los labios fruncidos de la castaña y sonrió con cautela. Vaya, así que no habían sólo rubias plásticas que querían ligar con los chicos en los LA. Se quitó la camisa de su cuerpo y la amarró discretamente en su cadera. Su polera estaba algo mojada pero nunca tanto como la camisa.- Fui algo torpe, no noté que estabas detrás de mí.- la chica asintió y se iba a retirar cuando Peeta la llamó con discreción.- Hey, espera, te invitó un trago, ya sabes, acabó de botar el tuyo.- la chica estaba por responder cuando alguien la empujó con algo de fuerza desde atrás.

-A ella le encantaría tomar algo contigo.- Era una rubia despampanante, de ojos claros, podía ver. Con un vestido sencillo de encaje negro. La castaña la miró mal y luego la rubia extendió su mano hacia Peeta.- Disculpa a mi amiga, no tiene muy buenos modales, veo que te empapó la camisa.- ahora se dirigió a su amiga con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Yo creo que deberías de aceptar, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber derramado su trago sobre él.-la castaña bufó y le dijo algo bajo a la rubia, quién sólo rio y se alejó de ellos.

-Esta bien, pero luego de eso, me voy chico.- el rubio sonrió. No era normal que las chicas lo rechazaran así. Sabía que no era Finnick, quien era un experto ligón pero tenía sus habilidades con las mujeres y ella las estaba echando por la borda enseguida.

-Peeta, ese es mi nombre, ¿Y el tuyo?- la castaña enarcó una ceja y lo miró con algo de duda, mientras se sentaba en la barra.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-Peeta se preguntó porque razón debería haber conocido a aquella chica. Si la hubiera conocido antes, probablemente no hubiera olvidado su mal carácter.

-¿Eres Gruñona?- la chica frunció el ceño y luego de unos segundos de meditar se sonrió a sí misma.

-Me llamó Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.- Peeta sonrió y enfocó con sus ojos azules a la castaña. Realmente era bonita.

-Pues es un placer conocerte Katniss.- el barman se acercó hasta ellos y Peeta pidió tequila, mientras que Katniss pidió un Berry sour. – Entonces, Katniss, ¿Debo disculparme por haber sido la causa de tu derramamiento de trago?- la castaña sonrió con ironía y luego de eso, batió las pestañas en un gesto que a Peeta le pareció ensayado.

-Pues no, ya lo hiciste, aunque sí, por tu culpa derrame mi trago.- el rubio bufó mientras se acercaba con cautela a la chica para mirarla con detenimiento. Luego se alejó y tomó una rebanada de limón y la colocó en su dedo, para después hacer lo mismo con la sal. De puso ambos dedos en la boca y luego de un trago se bebió el contenido del vaso alargado.

-No fue mi culpa, estaba volteando, creó que tengo todo el derecho a voltear como se me de la gana, estamos en un país libre.- la castaña tomó otro sorbo del vaso y sonrió. Este chico de verdad no la conocía y eso lo agradecía en lo más profundo de su alma. Odiaba a los lame botas que se le acercaban por una entrada a un concierto o para un autógrafo o una foto.

-Si, es un país libre y por lo tanto creó que soy libre de andar caminando con una vaso en mi mano.- Peeta rio por el cometario, mientras Katniss embozaba una sonrisa.

De repente un chico, de no más de 20 años se acercó hasta ellos. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos ónix que hacían ver su piel sumamente pálida. Katniss no pudo negar que lo encontró guapo, pero estaba con Peeta, quien había logrado sacarle una sonrisa en menos de 10 minutos de charla, eso no era algo que se viera mucho.

El chico se acercó a la barra con las manos en los bolsillos y le guiñó un ojo a la castaña que miró con aburrimiento al muchacho. Peeta se volteó y el chico se acercó a ellos. El rubio enarcó una ceja, volteó a ver a Katniss quien sólo ignoraba al muchacho de cabellos negros y tomaba de su vaso.

-Disculpa, ¿Tú eres Katniss Everdeen, no es así? ¿El Sinsajo?- Peeta enarcó una ceja y rebuscó en su cabeza. ¿Katniss Everdeen? Realmente el nombre no le sonaba de nada y menos como el chico la había llamado. Katniss asintió y luego lo miró a él con algo de duda. ¿Aún no la reconocía?- Soy tu fan y ya sabes, quería saber si te gustaría bailar conmigo-

Katniss miró al chico y luego de dejar su vaso en la barra, señaló a Peeta.- No, gracias, estoy bien aquí.- el de cabello negro miró a Peeta y luego sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Con él?- Peeta sintió que su sangre hervía, ¿De dónde había salido este idiota?

-Si, con él y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ya puedes irte- Katniss sonrió y Peeta supo que había sido de la forma más amenazante que pudiera haber, ya que hasta el sintió miedo por lo que la chica haría. El de cabello negro se volteó y se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo.-¿Entonces, qué decías?-

-Pues, tú decías, aunque ahora me dejaste intrigado, ¿Quién eres?-

-Una humilde cantante, chico, sólo eso-Peeta sonrió y cuando lo hizo Katniss rio. Peeta se puso de pie apenas sintió una melodía pegajosa en el ambiente. Le ofreció su mano a la castaña quién entornó los ojos, tomó el último sorbo de su trabajo y se puso de pie, tomando la mano del rubio. Peeta la arrastró hasta la pista y se comenzó a mover al ritmo de la música. Katniss reía y movía sus manos por el cielo mientras Peeta la miraba embelesado. La castaña lo pilló mirando y rio con aún más fuerza. Tal vez la noche no estaba tan perdida después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Me darás tu número o temes que lo divulgue por las redes sociales?- Katniss miró de reojo a Peeta y supo que no bromeaba. Centró su atención en el guapo chico que su amiga Madge le había obligado a conocer y que después de un par de tragos y un par de canciones no había resultado ser para nada molesto. Peeta era el típico chico que no era típico. Estaría un par de días en la ciudad y de verdad, ansiaba tener una conversación normal y natural con él. No estando bajos los reflectores y gritando porque no podía escuchar ni su propia voz.

-Claro, chico- Tomó su teléfono y se lo tendió a Peeta, era pésima memorizando números así que se tenía guardada a ella misma en su celular. Peeta tomó el de ella y luego de guardar su número, se llamó y guardó el de ella.

-Pues fue un placer conocerte, Sinsajo- esto último lo dijo de manera algo burlona por lo que Katniss sólo atinó a sacarle la lengua. En el preciso momento en que se estaba dando la vuelta, apareció Finnick, con el cabello algo más desordenado que cuando llegó y con una marca de pintalabios en su mejilla.

-Hey Peeta, ¿Y ella quién…? Woo- Finnick la miró y luego de enarcar una ceja, de mirar a Peeta, de volver a mirar a Katniss y luego volver a ver a Peeta, otra vez, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y se acercó a la castaña. Le tendió su teléfono a Peeta y sonrió. -¿Te importa si me tomó una foto contigo?-Peeta en ese momento seguía sin entender. ¿De dónde rayos le debía de conocer? Finnick jamás se acercaría para tomarse una foto con una chica y pues, ella era famosa por lo que sabía. O lo que debería de saber. Miró a Katniss y esta enarcó una ceja con algo de incredulidad. ¿Ese chico realmente quería tomarse ahora una foto con ella? ¡¿Ahora?!. Peeta miró con incredulidad como una pequeña masa de personas miraban a Katniss fijamente y ella sólo podía ignorarlos a su mejor manera de chica mala del rock. Tal vez eso fuera después de todo.

-Ah, claro chico al cual no conozco-Finnick sonrió complacido y se puso junto a Katniss. La chica embozó una sonrisa algo forzada mientras hacia el signo de amor y paz y Finnick reía como niño pequeño. Peeta tomó el celular entre sus manos y tomó la foto. Cuando estuvo listo, Finnick tomó su teléfono y miró al rubio con admiración. ¿Desde cuando Peeta ligaba con estrellas súper famosas?

Katniss miró al rubio que sonreía apenado y luego cogió su propio teléfono y se lo entregó a Finnick quien la miraba desconcertado.

-¿Nos puedes hacer una foto?- Peeta enarcó una ceja y Katniss se acercó hasta él. Puso su mano en la cintura del rubio, quien envolvió un brazo en torno a ella. Finnick le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y tomó una oleada de fotos juntos. Katniss riendo, Katniss haciendo muecas, Katniss guiñando un ojo. Peeta impresionado, Peeta relajado, Peeta sonriendo, Peeta dándole un beso en la mejilla a Katniss. La castaña lo miró con una ceja levantada y luego se relajó un poco. No era buena en eso de acercase a la gente, más que nada porque las personas no eran lo suyo.

-Entonces, ¿Ahora te puedo pedir permiso para hablarte?-Katniss asintió con algo de recelo y luego de que Peeta sonriera, se dio la vuelta para emprender la huida del lugar, del tan afamado Club 21. Cuando estaba a medio camino, siendo rodeada de gente que quería una foto o un autógrafo de ella, sonrió y miró por sobre su hombro, buscando los ojos azules del rubio quien sonreía mientras Finnick lo picaba para saber más de ella. Mostró una sonrisa de lado y luego siguió hasta que Peeta ya no la pudo distinguir entre todas las personas del club. Katniss afuera, dentro del auto, en el asiento del copiloto sólo miraba distraída hacia fuera mientras Magde le hablaba y le hablaba hasta que se dio cuenta que no lograría captar más la atención de la chica. Porque en su mente, sólo existían aquellos ojos azules que le intrigaban y deseaba poder conocerlos a fondo. Tomó su teléfono y miró el número del chico en él.

Valía la pena conocer a Peeta, después de todo, no todos los días alguien la hacia sonreír.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, esto va para largo, tal vez 10 capítulos más o menos, así que nos leemos la próxima semana Bye Bye, dejen sus reviews c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que me quieren matar, yo también me quiero matar, pero quiero que entiendan esto, ejem, LOS TRABAJOS SON TERRIBLES, JAMAS TRABAJEN! **

**Eso ._. Bueno pues, este capítulo costo que saliera, y mucho, pensé que saldría más fácil pero fue todo lo contrario, cuesta escribir cuando Katniss no es tan huraña como de costumbre :/ Pese a eso, Peeta sigue siendo un amor *-* Lamento si hay algo de OOC (creo que es así como se dice, si no es así, toda mi vida es un engaño TT-TT) De todos modos, intentaré traerles otro capítulo antes de que terminé el mes de Enero, así que no se desesperen. Eso, cualquier duda, me avisan y les responderé, sea como sea :P **

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, y este fic participa en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del foro "El diente de león" **

**Ahora si, a leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peeta estaba cansado, sentía que los ojos se cerraban, aún cuando él hacia un inútil esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos azules abiertos. La luz en especial le molestaba mucho. Entraba de a pequeños rayos por las ventanas, filtrándose entre las cortinas, cruzando toda la habitación hasta posarse justo en su rostro. Peeta se dio la vuelta, pero por alguna malvada y terrible situación no podía evitar al sol que le daba de lleno en la cara. Bufó frustrado y se giró y puso el rostro contra el mullido colchón de la cama de hotel en donde dormía. En algún momento u otro, se aburrió, ya que el sol le daba de igual forma en los ojos, además de que su nariz quedaba aplastada contra la superficie. Tomó uno de los cojines y lo colocó contra su rostro marfileño. Suspiró complacido y siguió durmiendo diez minutos más, hasta que el insistente sonido de su celular lo sacó de su trance. Maldijo a todo ser viviente que poblara la Tierra en ese momento y tomó su teléfono entre sus manos.

**_Finnick Odair_**

Dios, dios, ¿que había hecho él para merecer esto?

Apretó el botón de contestar y puso el altavoz mientras se giraba para seguir durmiendo, dispuesto a ignorar a su mejor amigo toda la llamada.

-¡Peeta Mellark, deja de dormir y ven a la oficina en este instante!- el rubio gimió y apretó con más fuerza el cojín contra su cara, mientras los gritos de Finnick se escuchaban con más fuerza en la habitación.- Pensé que estarías en la sala de reunión primero que nadie.- Finnick odiaba ser el chico responsable pero a falta de un Peeta sobrio, él debía ser al adulto del dúo. Habían llegado a las 3:30 de la mañana al hotel, con un Peeta bastante más feliz que de costumbre, con un número de teléfono de una hermosa cantante y las mejillas arreboladas.

-Esto es tu culpa Finn, sabes que no debo salir los días de semana- la cabeza de Peeta retumbaba cada vez más y sentía que en cualquier momento su cerebro explotaría. Salió de debajo de las sábanas, y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Gruñó y habló otra vez.- Dame media hora y un buen café. Estaré allí en un rato.- Finnick suspiró complacido y le mandó una última burla a su amigo. Peeta cortó la llamada y meditó unos segundos antes de entrar al baño. Sobre su silla estaba un traje de color negro pulcramente planchado, con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul cielo, del mismo color de sus ojos.

Vería a unos importantes accionistas, a las nueve y luego de eso, tendría todo el tiempo libre en la tarde, tal vez podría salir con su mejor amigo. Giró la cabeza hacia el celular y lo cogió en sus manos. Tenía un contacto nuevo. Y un mensaje del mismo. Enarcó una ceja e ingresó a WhatsApp y miró el número.

_Katniss_

Sonrió y miró el mensaje que se leía en la pantalla de su IPhone.

**_Katniss:_****Hey, te quieres tomar un café? Aún me debes el trago que me hiciste derramar :/ (6.55 AM)**

El trago estaba más que pagado, sólo era una manera de verse, de seguir la plática de la noche anterior. Escribió rápidamente, aprovechando a que Katniss estaba en línea y esperó. Vio que los tickets se ponían de color azul y luego que ella escribía.

**_Peeta:_****Si, creo que aún te lo debo... Starbucks a las cinco? (8.24 AM)**

**_Katniss:_****Abundan Starbucks por aquí... Hecho ;) En el centro, a las cinco, ni un minuto más (8.26 AM) **

Peeta rio contra el celular y entró al baño aún con el teléfono en sus manos y se quitó la ropa para meterse en la ducha. Dio el agua fría y se metió de golpe en ella. El agua le estaba congelando el cerebro pero era una buena manera de despertarse, de despabilarse y de sacarse a Katniss Everdeen de la cabeza. Sonrió y cerró los ojos recordando la mirada plateada de la chica. Era hermosa y tenía una cita para tomar café en la tarde. No podía sentirse más afortunado.

Teniendo suficiente del agua helada, dio la caliente y la reguló para después colocarse champú en el cabello rubio. Frotó con suavidad y luego se metió bajo el chorro otra vez y se quito los restos de la cabeza. Cuando estuvo completamente bañado, salió de la ducha, con una toalla blanca amarrada en las caderas y otra colgando en su cuello.

Eran las 8.35

Aún podía llegar, la empresa a la cual debía asistir estaba a tan sólo 5 minutos del hotel. Arrojó la toalla a la cama y se paseó desnudo por la habitación mientras miraba el reporte del clima. Nublado, con probabilidad de lluvia. Era una broma de muy mala clase, ya que estaban en Junio, por lo tanto, pleno verano en el hemisferio norte. Tomó unos bóxer de color gris y se los colocó junto con el pantalón de terno de color negro. Una camisa blanca, una corbata azul. Desodorante, perfume, loción. Calcetas, zapatos recién lustrados. Nada de gel, y el cabello ya estaba en su lugar de siempre. Tomó su saco y su maletín y salió de la habitación. Ya eran las 8.48.

Cuando llegó al ascensor, ya estaba que quería darse contra él. Le quedaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar a la sala de conferencias, ubicada en el jodido piso 15 de la compañía de publicidad y mercadeo de S.E Enterprise. Suspiró y entró al ascensor mientras le escribía a Finnick para que tuviera su café listo y las carpetas en la sala. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos de la entrada y cuando se vio afuera se maldijo. Su auto no estaba aún afuera y a él no le quedaba tiempo. Agarró mejor su maletín, se colocó la chaqueta del terno y se apresuró a hacer gala de su envidiable físico.

Y corrió.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de la gigantesca empresa se asombró. Era casi del mismo tamaño que la suya en New York, con grandes ventanales y macetas en las alturas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró por las puertas de vidrio, en donde el señor Corolianus Snow lo estaba esperando.

-o-

La peor reunión de la vida. Todo le había salido mal en cuanto piso la oficina del hombre canoso y prepotente. S. E Enterprise era una prestigiosa empresa de publicidad y mercadeo que estaba en California y era la más solicitada en el país y gracias a ellos, M. Enterprise sería la empresa más solicitada en la elaboración de software del país. Pero su retraso desencadenó bastantes hechos que los llevó a no cerrar el trato, así que aquí estaba Peeta, sentado en un Starbucks, esperando a Katniss Everdeen, quien era una de las artistas mejor pagadas del año 2014, según la revista Times. Y él era un idiota. No la había reconocido, pero la había visto en los Grammy, recibiendo un premio por mejor artista femenina del año. Lo habían invitado, era amigo de un actor y las entradas habían llegado a su pent-house en NY dos semanas antes del evento. La había escuchado cantar pero jamás pensó que sería la chica de la cual quedaría prendado en una disco.

Katniss Everdeen, la googleó después de su reunión fallida. Y lo que salía de ella sólo eran maravillas de una artista en ascenso. Había formado con su disquera por cinco álbumes de estudio, tres giras y todo lo que pudiera venir con esto. Hasta el momento su canción "The Hanging Tree" era una de las 5 canciones más descargadas de los . Y él no la reconoció.

Tomó otro poco más de su batido de dulce de leche. La pajilla estaba algo mordida debido a sus nervios, y con los dedos golpeaba de vez en cuando la mesa. Estaba vestido con una playera de color gris, con una cazadora de color negro sobre esta. Jeans grises algo desgatados en las rodillas y un gorro de color negro sobre sus cabellos rubios. Su ropa demostraba lo gris que se sentía. Estúpido contrato, estúpido viejo prepotente.

Frunció el ceño. Eran las 5.29 de la tarde y Katniss aún no llegaba. Tal vez encontraba gracioso hacerlo esperar o sencillamente había decidido dejarlo plantado. Suspiró y miró a la puerta del Starbucks. Algunas mesas estaban ocupadas, aunque no todas. La calefacción estaba encendida así que a pesar de hacer frío, él sentía más calor del que quisiera admitir.

Afuera de la cafetería llovía de manera fluída. Las gotas de lluvia no daban tregua a las personas que se encontraban afuera. El día estaba gris, pero a él le encantaba la lluvia. Le gustaba el frío y los inviernos en New York eran los mejores.

Miró a los alrededores de la cafetería, la gente entraba y salía una otra vez de ella pero no veía a ninguna castaña.

Pero centró su atención en la chica que estaba cerca de la ventana, que no hacía más que mirarlo. Era rubia, con el cabello hasta la cintura, ondulado. De piel olivacea, tersa y sin imperfecciones, cara ovalada, y sonrisa algo traviesa, como si se riera de él. Sus ojos fue lo único que lo cautivó. De acuerdo, todo ella lo cautivó.

Eran de color plata

Se rio de si mismo y se puso de pie con su café en la mano. Caminó a paso lento bajo la atenta mirada de la gente del local. Peera atraía la atención de las mujeres, pero de la única que quería atención era de la rubia que estaba sentada jugando con su celular.

-Estaba por mandarte un WhatsApp- Peeta se sentó en la pequeña mesa y rio. Seguro que le hablaría, pensó con sarcasmo. Ella estaba desde antes que él en la cafeteria esperando. Peeta la miró y luego bebió de su cafe.

-Por supuesto que ibas a hacerlo, ¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperando que llegues?- Katniss lo miró y luego pasó su vista por la cafeteria que se empezaba a vaciar de a poco.

-Menos del tiempo que yo llevo esperando a que te des cuenta que estoy aquí- Peeta la miró de soslayo y luego sonrió.

-No tengo la culpa que su disfraz sea tan bueno, señorita Everdeen- Katniss bufó y dejó su teléfono en la mesa, para después, presionar un par de veces en la pantalla y salió una foto de Peeta, del número anterior de Times, donde salía un listado de los jóvenes más influyentes en el mundo de los negocios.

En la fotografia, Peeta salía de lado, con un terno de color gris, camisa blanca y corbata ploma. Su cabello estaba acomodado dándole un aspecto rebelde y atractivo, y su nombre estaba en la parte inferior de la fotografía, con su edad y el nombre de su compañía y su sede principal.

-¿Me googleaste?- enarcó una ceja y volvió a beber ante la mirada de la castaña que jugaba con la pajilla de su refresco.

- Sabes, cuando coloqué tu nombre en el buscador, esperaba un perfil de Facebook o algo así y no sabes la sorpresa que me dio al saber que eres empresario, y de los más codiciados del país… - Peeta rio quedadamente y luego Katniss lo miró con el cejo fruncido - ¿Debo preocuparme, Señor Mellark? –

- No, para nada, ¿Y yo debo hacerlo? – Katniss enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas castañas y bloqueó la pantalla del celular. – Tú eres la que debe disfrazarse para tomar un café en el centro, no yo – En eso la castaña le daba la razón, él no tenía que salir con una boba peluca rubia para que no lo reconocieran. Y en todo caso, sólo empresarios se acercarían a él, pensamiento que hizo reír a Katniss.

- No, en todo caso, no le doy mi número a todos los empresarios que me topo en los bares – Katniss aligeró el ambiente y Peeta lo agradeció. Sus ojos plateados lo tenían hipnotizado, realmente quería quedarse viéndolos todo el tiempo. Estar junto a ella, lástima que debía volver a New York en dos días más, y probablemente no la vería más. Ella vivía al igual que todos los famosos en aquella ciudad y no se iría a vivir al otro lado del país por él. Bajó la cabeza ante el pensamiento, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Se conocían hace menos de un día y ya estaba pensando en tenerla a cada segundo a su lado.

- Eso es un alivio entonces – Peeta clavó sus ojos en ella y la castaña bajó la mirada y se concentró en las grandes manos del rubio. Se veían suaves y tersas, con las puntas algo más cuadradas debido probablemente a que tecleaba mucho. Tenía las venas ligeramente marcadas y las uñas cuidadas. Siguió subiendo por sus brazos. Eran anchos, no en exceso pero lo suficiente para querer dormir en ellos toda la noche. Y realmente a ella le faltaban horas de sueño. Tenía hombros anchos, y una espalda musculosa. Cintura estrecha que estaba escondida bajo una cazadora oscura que le venía de maravilla. – Aún no me creo que este aquí contigo, debería estar en la oficina, no hablando con alguien tan rara como tú – Peeta la miró burlón, se estaba riendo de ella, además, ¿Rara? ¿Ella era rara? ¿No se había visto a él?

- Y tú, ¿Qué pasa con ese gorro? Pareces el típico chico rudo de los barrios bajos de Detroit – Peeta rio, el gorro era de Finnick, y era algo ancho, de los que se usaba en la nieve. Lo encontró por casualidad y se lo colocó antes de salir, debido a la lluvia. No le gustaba usar paraguas así que usó el gorro y la capucha de la cazadora para protegerse del agua.

Katniss lo miró y supo que algo pasaba allí, él no era el típico chico que quería un autógrafo de ella, es más, si ese hubiese sido el caso, lo hubiera hecho ayer, cuando se encontraron en el bar. Pero no era así, sólo quería una amena conversación con ella, y eso le gustó más de lo que quería admitir.

- Lo lamento, es de mi amigo, no me gusta llevar paraguas, preferí usar esto para no mojarme tanto – Katniss asintió y lo comprendió. Tampoco usaba paraguas, prefería el agua escurriendo por su rostro a otra cosa, lamentablemente no llovía mucho en California. – Entonces, señorita Everdeen, ¿Cuál es su color favorito? - ¡Qué pregunta más absurda!

- ¿Mi color favorito? Pensé que preguntarías algo como cuál es mi siguiente sencillo o algo así – Peeta la miró fijamente. Se le había acabado el café, pero definitivamente iba a pedir otro. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que tenía que bajar para poder hablar con ella.

- Dudo que quieras hablar sobre eso – y punto para Peeta, Katniss asintió, dándole la razón – entonces, aún no respondes mi profunda pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –

- Verde, ¿Y el tuyo? – a decir verdad, quería saber otro tipo de cosas de él, pero esto era un comienzo, de algo que esperaba que durara.

- Naranja - ¿Naranja?, no le molestaba pero esperaba un color más… distinto – Haz puesto una cara, no es un naranjo fuerte, es más el naranjo de un atardecer – Se lo imaginó y le gustó lo que pensó.

- Es lindo – se la pensó unos segundos – mi turno, ¿Qué te trajo a California? - Peeta sonrió y colocó su cabeza sobre su palma.

- Trabajo, un cierre de negocios que no funcionó, lo que me deja menos días por LA – Por alguna razón deseaba saber que pensaba Katniss respecto a su inminente partida, a qué eso, que era probablemente el inicio de una amistad, no duraría mucho.

- Entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí sentados? – Nada, eso pensó Peeta. Se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Katniss, quién la tomó con fuerza y se levantó de su silla. Se detuvo frente al pecho de Peeta y elevó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos plateados en los azules de él – Te haré el recorrido por mi ciudad si me prometes que cuando vaya a New York, me harás un recorrido por la tuya – Peeta asintió y en un movimiento la atrajo a ella, antes de salir a la lluvia de Los Ángeles.

-o-

Katniss se quitó la peluca cerca de un callejón, cuando notó que no andaba ni la mitad de las personas que usualmente andaba en California en un día normal, así que para ese momento, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, sobre un abrigo de color gris que se ajustaba a su cintura con un lazo y luego bajaba y abría hasta sus muslos. Unos jeans azul oscuros se pegaban a sus piernas y unas botas estilo militar evitaban que se mojara los pies cuando Peeta la hacía saltar sobre un charquito. El gorro del rubio estaba en su cabeza, al igual que unos guantes sin dedos que le quedaban grandes. Peeta la tenía por el hombro, en una abrazo que intentaba trasmitirle calor a su cuerpo frío. Estaban en el borde de la playa de Malibu, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y las narices heladas, como perros.

- ¿Tienes frío, Katniss? – algo le decía que si le respondía que tenía frío, le pasaría su chaqueta, así que sólo se acercó más a él y pasó sus brazos a través de la cintura de Peeta, por dentro de la cazadora que estaba abierta. El rubio se tensó y luego pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Katniss en un abrazo que le estaba gustando más de lo que admitiría.

- No, ya no, ¿Y tú? – Por supuesto que no tenía frío.

- No, descuida, estoy bien –

Las olas rompían con fuerza en el borde de la playa, haciendo que pequeñas gotas impactaran contra ellos. La playa estaba absolutamente vacía. Los dos eran los únicos que se empeñaban en seguir allí a pesar de la lluvia y el frío. Habían paseado cerca de tres horas por las calles, por lo que estaban completamente mojados, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Habían recorrido lo que más podían durante ese tiempo, y estaban exhaustos. Las piernas les pesaban pero sentían que había válido la pena cada segundo.

- Esto te parecerá extraño, pero creo que me gustas - ¡Diablos! ¿Qué más perdía si le decía a Katniss que le gustaba? , se iba en dos días, la quería conocer a fondo y no sabía que vendría después. Jamás se había sentido tan cautivado por una chica en su vida.

Muchas, muchas veces se le habían declarado, más que nada por su fama y toda la cosa, pero la declaración de Peeta, que le decía que le gustaba, le sonaba más franca que la de su último novio. Rio un poco y levantó la cabeza sin dejar mirar a Peeta, quien tenía sus ojos azules clavados en el horizonte.

- No suena tan extraño, es decir, muchos se me declaran – quería sonar como la típica niñita mimada y no le resulto, por lo que Peeta rio mientras ponía su vista en ella.

- Ya claro, debe ser por tu brillante personalidad – lo último lo dijo con un toque de burla que Katniss apreció. No solía agradarle a las personas una vez que la conocían y sabían lo arisca que era con la gente.

- ¡Oye! – le dio un leve empujón que los movió a ambos y Peeta le mostró sus dientes blancos y Katniss vio chispas cuando sonrió. De acuerdo, eso no era normal. – Ninguna me sonó sincera, pero tú, que admites que te gusta mi "brillante personalidad", sonaste más sincero que cualquiera de ellos –

- Tal vez porque es cierto – Peeta no buscaba nada, no le importaba la fama de Katniss, no le importaba su dinero, después de todo, probablemente era más rico que ella, y tal vez eso le gustó a ella. Saber que no deseaba algo de ella, más allá de conocerla, él buscaba conocerla a fondo. ¡Diablos, hacia tiempo que alguien no le preguntaba cual era su película infantil favorita!

- Entonces, será que también, ya sabes me agradas más que las otras personas – Peeta se carcajeó cuando notó lo difícil que era para Katniss admitir que le gustaba como persona.

- ¡Vaya me siento alagado! – la castaña tomó una decisión algo precipitada, tal vez fuera porque odiaba que se burlarán de ella, o porque quería vengarse del chico que la había hecho caminar por todo Los Ángeles viendo atracciones turísticas que ella odiaba. Así que sin más, se soltó de él y le hizo una zancadilla que lo hizo caer a la arena mojada. - ¡Hey, eso fue bajo Everdeen! – su cabello rubio estaba embarrado de arena y se pegaba a su rostro debido a la humedad. Se sentó en la arena y la jaló, haciendo que cayera de bruces frente a él.

- ¡Auch! – tenía fuerza el maldito, Katniss se enderezó mientras Peeta se reía – Te las cobraré Mellark, así que cuídate – Peeta la miró y enarcó una ceja para después mostrarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- No seas malcriada y ven aquí – hizo un espacio entre sus piernas y Katniss, algo sonrojada, pasó sus piernas bajo las de él y se colocó en la misma posición que estaban antes de ella tomará la "madura" decisión de arrojarlo a la arena.

Le gustaba el olor que desprendía Peeta, era un olor masculino que la dejaba embriagada, y la hacia oler con insistencia. Peeta mantenía su cabeza sobre la de Katniss, y pensaba que si alguna vez la castaña le devolvía el gorro, le diría a Finnick que se le había perdido, ya que se lo dejaría para él. El olor del cabello de Katniss se estaba impregnando en su nariz, volviéndolo loco.

- Entonces, ¿T e irás y serás el "gusto" más rápido de mi vida? – Peeta embozó una sonrisa y la miró hacia abajo.

- Si me quieres olvidar, sí, probablemente lo sea – Katniss apretó sus manos en la cintura de Peeta y lo miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Y si no te quiero olvidar? – pregunta estúpida, se dijo, ¿Quién le aseguraba que Peeta era soltero y quería seguir sabiendo de ella?

- Te daré el mejor recorrido por New York – la castaña sonrió y asintió, mientras colocaba de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. ¿Qué diablos le hacia Peeta para que en un día haya bajado sus defensas y haya aceptado estar abrazada con un desconocido en una playa solitaria? No le importaba, después de todo, sentía miles de mariposas dentro de su estomago, y no quería que esa sensación se fuera nunca.

-o-

Cuando llegó a su casa, la sonrisa bobalicona no se borraba de su rostro. Tenía miedo de ser atacada por preguntas de su mejor amiga, Madge, que vivía con ella mientras se encontraba en LA. Su familia originalmente vivía en Kentucky, su madre y su hermana, ya que su padre había muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía 11 años. Cuando ella se había hecho famosa hacia tres años atrás, su hermana y su madre se fueron a vivir a Washington, a pesar de que ella decía que vivieran con ella en California. Pero sabía que su pequeña hermanita no se merecía vivir rodeada de paparazis como ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y miró por la ventana, viendo como Peeta caminaba a paso lento por el camino que daba a la reja de su casa. Sus manos estaban los bolsillos y el agua caía fuertemente sobre sus hombros. El agua escurría sobre su cabeza, ya que le había regalado el gorro, para que recordara ese día. Su pelo rubio estaba algo manchado por la arena y a pesar de los reclamos de Katniss de llamar a un taxi o un auto que lo llevara hasta su hotel, Peeta decidió irse por su cuenta, diciendo que necesitaba esa lluvia con su vida.

Le había dado un ligero beso en la mejilla cuando se despidió de ella, acordando en que iría a visitarla a la mañana siguiente ya que quería escucharla cantar.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos castaños y miró el gorro que tenía entre sus manos. Tenía el olor de su champú en él, y un poco menos presente el de Peeta.

Miró hacia las escaleras por donde venía bajando Madge, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el chico guapo? – Katniss regresó a su fachada de "nada me importa" y asintió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Bien, es… simpático – y guapo, carismático, con un don inigualable para hablar y para sacarle risas de la nada. Amable, risueño e inteligente, y miles de cosas que no le diría a Madge. No quería ilusionarse ella, y menos a su amiga, así que prefirió mantener su boquita cerrada mientras se quitaba el abrigo empapado.

- Pues es más que simpático, deberías ver tu cara Kat – la castaña desvió la mirada y le dio un pequeño zape a su amiga y luego subió los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a su habitación – Vamos, Katniss, cuéntame, prometo no decir nada – Katniss la miró de reojo, su amiga no era buena guardando secretos, probablemente le iría a Johanna con el chisme y ella no haría más que molestarla cada vez que la viera.

- No es cierto, no sabes guardar secretos Madge, la última vez que salí con un chico le dijiste a Johanna, quien no dejo de molestarme, diciendo que me había acostado con él – Madge sacó la lengua en un gesto inocente y Katniss entró a su habitación, y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Madge puso su carita de borrego a medio morir y Katniss suspiro rendida.

- Vendrá mañana y si quieres que te cuente como nos fue, te irás a casa de la descerebrada todo el día como la genial amiga que eres – Madge rio y asintió, pasando sus dedos por el corazón en señal de promesa.

- Lo prometo – Katniss sonrió y Madge se dirigió a su propia habitación, dispuesta a averiguar quien era Peeta Mellark, después de todo, no todos los días Katniss invitaba a un chico a la casa.

-o-

Katniss se tiró en su mullida cama, con su guitarra en mano y un cuaderno de partituras en la otra. Estaba por empezar a grabar su segundo disco de estudio y debía componer las canciones para ello. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de salir del estudio que compartía con dos compositores, quienes la ayudaban con la música y la letra.

Ella usualmente escribía sus canciones, y aunque siempre las basaba en amores que veía, esta vez estaba dispuesta a poner en una canción los sentimientos que le originaba Peeta, si es que tenía alguno por él, aparte de "gusto".

Rio y luego de recordar su rostro mojado, saltó de la cama y tomó su teléfono del buró, para ingresar a WhatsApp. Tenía varios de distintas conversaciones, unas con Johanna, otras con algunos chicos que pertenecían a su banda, como Rue y Thresh, y otras con su manager, Haymitch. Tenía otro de su estilista Cinna y otra de su publicista Effie. Pero había uno que le dejó el ceño fruncido. Conocía ese número y le causaba disgustos una vez al mes.

Pasó de él y miró sus contactos, para ver el perfil de Peeta, que salía con una ropa deportiva para nieve, grandes lentes que cubrían sus ojos azules y su rostro. Pequeños mechones de cabello se escapaban de un gorro de color azul. Y una paisaje nevado se alzaba tras de él. No tenía un estado, sólo puntos suspensivos.

Se veía muy guapo y esa idea la hizo recriminarse. Debía concentrase, Peeta era un gusto solamente. Se rio ante su pensamiento y se dio cuenta que tan sólo con pensar en él, la ponía de buen humor. Le mandaría un mensaje, para saber si había llegado bien al hotel, después de todo, se había ido caminando hasta allá.

**_Katniss: _****Llegaste bien? (10.12 PM)**

Peeta no estaba en línea pero estaba más que segura que lo vería, en algún momento, si es que no habían robado su celular.

Se echó hacia atrás, dispuesta a esperar la respuesta del rubio que no tardó en llegar.

**_Peeta: _****Si, gracias Preciosa, llegué sano y salvo ;) (10.24 PM)**

**_Peeta:_** **Y tú? Qué estás haciendo? (10.25 PM)**

Katniss sonrió y miró su teléfono para responder

**_Katniss: _****Nada en realidad u-u (10.25 PM)**

**_Katniss:_****Tendría que estar componiendo pero no logró encontrar la inspiración :/ (10.25 PM)**

**_Peeta:_****Quieres que te ayudé a encontrarla? (10.26 PM)**

¿Había leído bien? ¿Él quería ayudarla a componer una canción?

**_Katniss: _****Y cómo harás eso Peeta? :B (10.26 PM)**

**_Peeta:_****Sabes, esa oración sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, ahora que la veo escrita, me quiero golpear contra la pared u-u' (10.26 PM)**

**_Katniss:_****Jajajaja muy gracioso eh? (10.27 PM)**

No lo encontraba gracioso, lo encontraba adorable a decir verdad, bajo la mirada y miró su celular, dónde Peeta escribía. Se acomodó mejor y apagó la luz de la habitación en el preciso momento en que llegaba otro mensaje.

**_Peeta: _****Escuché algunas de tus canciones esta tarde y tienes un talento para escribir, descuida, te saldrá ;) (10.28 PM)**

Sería mentira si dijera que no sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje, bobo rubio de ojos azules que la tenía sonriendo cada dos por tres desde la noche anterior.

**_Katniss: _****Sólo dame algunos minutos y tendrás un éxito, te lo aseguro :D (10.28 PM)**

**_Peeta:_****No lo dudo Preciosa (10.28 PM)**

Cuando le decía preciosa, le recordaba al alcohólico de su manager, que aunque era muy bueno en su trabajo, también era bueno bebiendo. Suspiró y miró el teclado, quería decirle que quería componerle algo a él, que ella usualmente escribía sobre experiencias que le pasaban a diario, pero que jamás había escrito una canción sobre el amor y cosas cursis y ahora tenía toda la inspiración para escribir algo así. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel por su culpa.

Pasaron 5, 10 minutos en los que sólo miraba la pantalla y no sabía que escribir. Peeta aún estaba en línea, volvió a colocar su perfil en cuanto vio que cambiaba su foto de perfil y la amplió para poder verla mejor. Salía él, en una foto improvisada, pero a pesar de eso, se veía guapo. Era una foto de hoy, con el cabello mojado y las mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío. La había tomado alguien más ya que Peeta estaba algo lejos de la cámara. Estaba con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia la lluvia, con audífonos de color blanco puesto.

Su estado había cambiado: **Probablemente es cuestión de "gustos"**

Rio, y luego vio hacia los mensajes, en dónde tenía un audio de él.

**_Peeta: _****Audio (0:09 segundos) (10.46 PM) "Probablemente no tendría que preocuparme porque no me respondes, pero me preocupo. ¿Dije algo malo, Preciosa?"**

Su voz sonaba algo cortada, y se notaba música de fondo. No de una disco o algo así, sino que cómo si tuviera prendido el estero de su habitación.

Imagine Dragons – I Bet My Life

Sonrió. Le gustaba esa canción, en sí, le gustaba ese grupo, le gustaría alguna vez tocar junto a ellos. Tomó algo de valor, y grabó un audio justo como él.

**_Katniss: _****Audio (0:06 segundos) (10.47 PM) "No, sólo pensaba que decir. Me gusta esa canción"**

**_Peeta:_****Audio (0:11 segundos) (10.48 PM) "Uf, menos mal, ya pensaba en tirarme desde el último piso del hotel. También me gusta, me gusta Imagine Dragons ¿Y a ti?"**

Katniss rio ante el alivio de Peeta y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar mejor su voz distorsionada por el teléfono.

**_Katniss: _****Audio (0:05 segundos) (10.49 PM) "¿A quién no le gusta Imagine Dragons? Realmente me gusto su disco"**

No sabía en qué problema se estaba metiendo. Traer gente a su círculo de vida no era algo que hacia siempre, pero no podía evitarlo. Peeta le caló hondo. No quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, después de todo, era otra persona a la que ponía en riesgo si todo se descubría al final. Pero quería ser egoísta, ella sabía que no se enamoraría, que solo era pasajero. Pero las mariposas en el estomago, solo le decían otra cosa. Algo que la haría replantearse el tema del amor.

Después de todo, no siempre contaba las horas para el inicio de un nuevo día

.

.

.

**Fue corto, lo sé, intentaré hacerlos más largos para que disfruten más. O sea, los hago esperar más de mes por un capitulo :c **

**Sé que no me los merezco pero dejenme un review, incluso si es para maldecir por la demora xD **

**Los amo, besos embarrados en miel, en Nutella, en chocolate y en todas esas cosas que no me gustan para ustedes c: **


End file.
